


New Year's Goal

by FictionalWorldsAreExquisite



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Breakfast, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i feel like this is one of those fics where i have to go, it's kind of anxiety. it's there but also not...a huge thing, it's kind of like new year's resolution carried out but, sometimes saying i love you is hard and that's ok, this is p l a t o n i c, tony doesn't like new year's resolutions so it's a g o a l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite/pseuds/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite
Summary: Tony's goal for the New Year is to let Peter know that he...cares about him. It's just a little hard to say the words he wants to say.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	New Year's Goal

**Author's Note:**

> I was popping my pain meds in my mouth at 8:20am this morning and then this idea came to me and I was like but...if i want to get it up New Year's Day...I'm gonna have to write, edit a n d post this all today...
> 
> I originally was going to keep this really short and sweet but then I just...it got longer (making it harder for myself to get it done lmao), but I think maybe that suits it better? So here's my first post of 2020! I finished it before the day was up (10pm is cutting is close but it's STILL the 1st)! (aka it took me like an hour overall to write and two hours to edit and i spent all the hours in between getting distracted and zoning out)
> 
> i feel nervous saying it took t w o hours to edit when i k n o w it still has mistakes. l i s t e n. i do my best. i'm also beginning to realise that i have never once managed to stick to a single tense in a fic. no one's ever called me out for it though sdkfjhsdf. while editing i was like this sentence...is past tense...the following is present...the next is god knows what...do i always write like this??

Tony didn’t really believe in New Year’s resolutions, nor did he understand the whole ‘new year, new me’ attitude.

What he did believe in was doing better each year, and to achieve that, this year he had a small goal. Really, it shouldn’t be that big of a deal...but it was to him.

Peter was still sleeping on the couch where he’d been snuggled up against Tony. Thankfully, for _once_ , Peter hadn’t been sticking to him so he’d actually been able to slip out from under him without waking the kid.

He’d lowered him gently to the couch since he’d been leaning against Tony and adjusted the blankets, pulling them up to Peter’s chin so the kid wouldn’t get cold.

They’d been watching the fireworks last night but after a long year, it was no surprise that they fell asleep to them. It suited them to watch the displays from the couch in the tower because Tony didn’t always react well to the sound of fireworks whereas Peter loved the sound (apparently, that was half the fun). Up there, Tony couldn’t hear anything but Peter’s enhanced hearing could, it worked well for both of them.

Pepper and May had been there with them last night but they were nowhere to be seen now. They were either sleeping in actual beds (a good idea, really, Tony’s back was too old for the couch) or plotting Tony’s downfall somewhere and he figured he probably shouldn’t interrupt either if he valued his life.

Instead, Tony padded quietly into the kitchen and headed for the fruit bowl. It was a cute wicker bowl that sat at the back of the bench filled with a few different kinds of fruit. It was mostly just for easy access for them and guests because it didn’t fit that much fruit.

Well, correction. It contained a normal amount of fruit. But that wasn’t enough for a kid with an enhanced metabolism. Peter had gone through that bowl as an afternoon snack on his way in more than once. They had a bigger bowl sitting in the pantry with more fruit as a back up whenever Peter was around though.

After grabbing the bowl on the table and bringing it to the bench, he pulled the other out of the cupboard and looked at them. 

His cooking skills might...have room for improvement, but he could nail a fruit bowl. Well, he didn’t actually know how a fruit bowl was meant to work. He’d had them before, plenty of times but he hadn’t really paid attention to the setup.

Surely he just chucked a whole bunch of fruit together. It seemed like a safe bet.

He looked through the bowls and picked out a few kiwifruits and bananas, two dragonfruits, a mandarin and an apple. There were pears, oranges and a few other fruits in the bowls but he left those, deciding to try and work with just a few.

Next, Tony had a look in the fridge and found some leftover watermelon, grapes, strawberries and blackberries.

He slid a chopping board out of a cupboard and located a sharp knife before getting to work. He carefully scooped the kiwifruit out of their skins before slicing them, then he cut those slices into quarters. The bananas just had to be peeled before being cut in thin slices.

The dragonfruits were more of a challenge but he cut each in half before scooping the insides out. He peeled the mandarin and separated the pieces before cutting the apple into small chunks. He carved a few pieces out of the watermelon and cut each of the strawberries into four pieces, removing the green tops.

The grapes just had to be pulled off their stem and the blackberries came loose in a container so he just left those for now.

He grabbed a big bowl out of the cupboard and looked at it before just going for a big plate. He could keep the fruits separate that way and it seemed easier to place them.

On went everything he’d already prepared before he put an entire bunch of grapes on top and sprinkled some blackberries over it all.

He stood back and looked at it. Well, it was definitely edible, certainly not his worst work ever. But you couldn’t really mess up fruit that much.

“Mr. Stark?” 

Tony spun around and saw Peter leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, blanket hanging over his shoulders like a cape as he blinked sleepily. “Hey, kiddo. You’re awake.” His hair was an absolute disaster of curls and Tony felt a wave of fondness wash over him. 

Tony walked over to put his hand on Peter’s back and guide him to the table to sit down. Peter just let himself be led. “What’s happening?”

Tony picked up the fruit ~~bowl~~ plate and put it in front of him. Peter looked at it for a few seconds before he processed what it was and he grinned slowly. “You made this for me?”

Tony hummed, “it’s probably not enough but it’ll tie you over until your bigger breakfast.” It was more of a pre-breakfast snack if anything. Tony knew a fruit bowl could never be enough for the kid unless it contained half a fruit orchard.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark!” Peter immediately went for the pieces of dragonfruit (unsurprising. The kid loved it and Tony got it especially for him).

Tony sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing Peter and paused. This was it. This was the moment he fulfilled his goal. He just had to say...it. 

Peter and Tony had long since grown close. In fact, their families had practically combined at this point. It’d taken time but Tony loved how everything had turned out. He wouldn’t want it any other way. It’s just...he had to make sure Peter knew.

He had to tell Peter that he loved him.

He never had. Or, at least, he’d never said the words. He’d tried to convey it in his own way. Through actions, through gifts, through supporting the kid throughout everything that went on in his life and more.

At some point in their relationship, Peter had said it first accidentally before freezing up when he realised what he had said. Tony remembered assuring the kid that it was fine and he ‘felt the same way’. That was probably the closest he’d come to saying the words. It basically counted but Peter had said it so many times since then and at best, Tony said, ‘you too’. He never said it first. He never said it at all. 

So his goal for the new year was to actually say the words. Here and now. Make Peter an early morning snack then tell him in the silence of morning with no interruptions. Maybe he didn’t _need_ to, but he wanted to. He just had to...get there.

He’d worked up to saying it to Pepper but even then he couldn’t say the words sometimes. It seemed so dumb, they were just three little words but he got choked up and nothing came out when he tried to say them.

But he was going to say it now. Peter was currently picking out the blackberries scattered around his plate, seemingly oblivious to Tony’s struggle. That or he was just letting Tony think. The kid was perceptive but he was also half asleep still, both possibilities were equally likely.

He cleared his throat and Peter looked up, popping another blackberry into his mouth before humming questioningly.

“Peter, I…” God, it was one of those days when it was harder to get the words out. But if he didn’t do it now, he’d just put it off forever.

Peter finished his mouthful before deciding to speak up, “you don’t have to say it, you know. I already know.” 

Tony’s throat dried up and he just stared in response.

“I mean, not to be rude and interrupt you or anything, take all the time you need! I just overheard you talking to FRIDAY about something the other day and I’m pretty sure that’s what you’re trying to say now. I didn’t mean to! It’s just, I can’t always control my hearing. So, I already know, Mr. Stark. But I knew before I overheard that anyway.” Peter smiled genuinely at him.

It seemed likely that Peter _did_ know exactly what he was trying to say because he _had_ been venting his frustration to FRIDAY the other day about it in the build-up to now. It didn’t really change the fact that he wanted to say it to Peter’s face though. He got up and grabbed a drink of water to steady himself.

Peter continued on thoughtfully, “you stayed up last night with me on the couch and let me fall asleep on you even though sleeping on the couch hurts your back. You’ve picked me up from school multiple times when I haven’t been feeling well and taken care of me. You always volunteer to have me over here when May has to go on a long work-related trip. You have FRIDAY wake you up whenever I have a nightmare so you can come and sit with me. You’ve opened up to physical affection with me because I love it, even though it made you uncomfortable at first, you didn’t have to. You always clear your schedule if I want to spend time with you and whenever I’m around you, you always give me your full attention despite being insanely busy. You take care of almost everything to do with Spider-Man to keep me safe.” Peter gestured at the table, “you made me breakfast. Or, a small breakfast anyway.”

Peter continued more slowly, “I don’t know. That’s just what comes to mind right now. You do...a lot for me. Way more than you’re expected to. It’s kind of obvious that you love me, Mr. Stark. So you don’t have to say it. I don’t doubt it.” Peter made eye contact with him before looking back down at his plate and starting to eat again, allowing the silence to stretch out without expecting a response.

Tony took another sip of his water and put it down shakily. It was so conflicting. He had the best kid ever right here, so understanding and perceptive. More than he deserved. But that made him feel like he should be doing better. Like he should be comfortable enough to allow the words to come out. He took a few deep breaths, forcing his body to relax and letting the tension fade.

He gulped. “I love you.” He gripped the counter tightly and let the anxiety wash over him until it faded back into the background.

Peter simply grinned and replied, “I love you too.” He didn’t say anything else on that matter. Didn’t make a big deal out of it. Just pointed at one of the kiwifruit pieces on his plate and screwed up his nose. “You missed some of the skin. It’s furry.”

Tony snorted and relaxed, letting go of the counter so he could head over to the kid and look. There was a minuscule bit of fur. Barely even noticeable. He rolled his eyes and ruffled the kid’s hair (making it even messier). “I think you’re capable of eating around it. Plus, it won’t kill you.”

Peter started rambling about people that purposefully ate the skin and Tony sunk into the chair next to him, perfectly content to be there.

\------

It was later when Tony was washing the dishes that Peter came up and hugged him. Tony awkwardly hugged back, mindful of his soapy hands, about to ask what the hug was for when Peter spoke up.

All he said was, “I appreciate it,” into Tony’s shoulder before pulling back. Instead of tensing, Tony surprised himself by smiling at Peter for a few seconds before continuing to wash the knife he was holding. This was progress.

Tony gestured (not with the knife) to the clean dishes piled up, “want to grab a towel and start drying?”

Peter nodded and grabbed one off the small towel rail attached to the bench before coming back over to chatter about his plans for the new year.

Tony supposed he could tick his goal off now. It felt like a weight off his chest. He’d been obsessing with it for so long and now he’d managed to put it out there. Peter knew, and that was all he wanted. He knew it’d take a while for it to become a regular thing, if it ever did, but he was comforted in the knowledge that Peter knew him well enough to recognise when his actions said what he couldn’t aloud.

This year was off to a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :) (also i know americans just call it a 'kiwi' but that's a fucking bird over here ok,, i'm writing kiwifruit and you can't stop me)
> 
> I struggle to say I love you out loud. I can say it to my cat, I can say it in text s o m e of the time, but real people right there...? My anxiety takes over and I spiral. I've never explored why that is but,, it's a whole ass problem. And I think I ended up expanding this because I was like let me give Tony one of my many problems skfsdfk. But I think I liked how it turned out. I say I love you in other ways but I still feel the need to say it out loud sometimes even if people are okay with me not saying it and it's conflicting but like,, i get there sometimes. I like when I get there. I don't want this story to come off as you HAVE to say it tho. That's just how I personally chose to end it. If you don't, that's cool. Keep showing it in your own way.
> 
> tumblr is fictional-worlds-are-exquisite
> 
> also. g u e s s who figured out how to do a strike through words on here. me! clearly. it's in the story. but still. i have levelled up from italics.


End file.
